Ichika's Bedroom
by ShoddyFence
Summary: Fuutarou enters Ichika's bedroom again- and this time, nobody else is around.


The first time Fuutarou had ever entered Ichika's room, Yotsuba had warned him to stay calm before opening the door. Presumably, she had been talking about the awful mess that sprawled across Ichika's bedroom, which did somewhat offend Fuutarou's sensibilities. But it wasn't until he had whipped Ichika's blanket off of her that he really had difficulty staying calm. Beneath its patterned folds, nothing covered the quintuplet's naked body. He had turned away instantly, desperate to maintain composure—and, of course, to avoid destroying his chance at making some desperately needed money tutoring the quintuplets. But Fuutarou hadn't been able to keep his mind off of Ichika under that blanket since.

Weeks later, Fuutarou thought that he might finally be in the repeat situation he had been dreaming of. Miku had sent him upstairs to fetch Ichika to study, and Yotsuba wasn't accompanying him this time. Nino, who typically served as the greatest threat to his survival, wasn't even home. Of course, Fuutarou wasn't planning on doing anything improper to Ichika. But Ichika had never seemed the most… chaste, among the twins. Her words from the first bedroom encounter still burned in his head, when he had been staring at her desk to avoid the inevitable drift of his eyes towards her gorgeous body. _You're in a girl's room. Is that really what you want to focus on? _She had been so incredibly teasing that he had immediately made an exit at the time, deathly afraid of embarrassing himself. This time, Fuutarou resolved to make the best of whatever situation Ichika might offer him.

Fuutarou knocked a couple of times on the door, then slowly creaked it open when Ichika didn't answer. She raised her head blearily from the bed. "Hey, Fuutarou." She practically purred out the words.

Ichika's body was still fully covered by her blanket, but Fuutarou was already getting excited at the thought that it could be naked beneath. Even with the fabric only loosely draped across Ichika, her curves were visible, and as she pulled the top hem back towards her face, the rise of her breasts beneath it became even more stunningly prominent. Fuutarou jerked his eyes back to meet hers, hoping that she hadn't noticed the direction of his gaze. Her soft smile told him nothing.

"Miku sent me up here to get you. We're studying with Yotsuba downstairs." He sent up a silent prayer of relief that he had been able to get the words out without stuttering.

Ichika pulled a pouty face. It wasn't as naturally convincing as Miku's, but it drew him in nonetheless. "But wouldn't it be more fun to stay up here?" Fuutarou gulped. She was _definitely _teasing him now.

"But what could be more fun than studying?" he forced out. Silently, he hoped that she would give him the answer.

"Come closer, Fuutarou," she said. Nervously, he did so, still trying his hardest to avert his eyes from her blanket-draped body. "If you want me to come down, you're going to have to make me. Remember last time? You had to pull my blanket off."

Fuutarou could hardly believe his ears, but his hands were moving faster than his brain. He grabbed the blanket and eagerly ripped it away.

Ichika laughed. "Come on, you didn't really think I'd be naked, did you?" Her body wasn't nude, but Fuutarou could only be mildly disappointed. Instead of proper sleepwear, her breasts were just barely contained in an intricately designed pink bra that nearly disappeared into the thinnest patterns of lace. The cup size clearly wasn't small, but even so, the gorgeous cleavage that all of the quintuplets shared was almost too much for it. His eyes travelled down the length of her waist to the matching panties, equally strained against the hips that curved her body line back out to complete her flawless hourglass figure. The lace down here was no more substantial than up above, and he for a moment all he could think about was what was right behind it. Even the brief glimpse he had gotten of her body the last time hadn't prepared him for how incredible she would be when he had proper time to drink it in. Although the other quintuplets all seemed to have similarly godlike figures, Fuutarou had a hard time believing that any of the rest could have such a perfect form when bared. The thought of finding out excited him, but only for the briefest moment. Ichika, in her glory before him, was what mattered right now.

Fuutarou finally managed to bring his gaze back to her face, although not without a hitch as he noticed the press of her nipples against the bra's lace on the way up. There was no way Ichika hadn't noticed the stunned state she had left him in, but she only laughed as their eyes reconnected. "This lingerie was from a shoot. Isn't it beautiful?"

Fuutarou could only nod.

Ichika's face fell back to pouty. "It's not too comfortable, though. I just couldn't manage to undo the hooks on the back of the bra." She pushed up onto her knees to turn around in the bed, and now Fuutarou was transfixed by her ass, no less perfectly shaped than the rest of her body and covered by lace no more significant than the patterning over her crotch. "Can you help me get it off, Fuutarou?"

Fuutarou almost pinched himself to see if he was only dreaming. He had to tear his eyes off of her bottom, but the gentle slope of her back under the complicated bra fastener that pressed against it, desperately struggling to contain, the front, was hardly any less appealing. As he sat down on the bed behind her, he managed to brush his knee against her ass, and a tiny thrill went through his body that didn't stop as his fingers moved across his back to tangle into her bra strap. He couldn't quite tell, but he wanted to imagine that she shivered just like him as their skin touched.

Once he figured out the mechanism, the bra came apart almost instantly, and he could feel the pressure of relief as her rack was released. Fuutarou didn't dare to crane his head around her body to see her tits from the front, but that feeling was enough to keep him excited until Ichika brought another bra up to her breasts and fed the straps to his hands behind her back. Their fingers slightly interlocked as he pulled the straps out of her grasp, and their nimble litheness made him wonder if she had ever really needed his help. Left lax, the two halves of the strap were inches apart, and Fuutarou felt the pressure of her breasts against the cups as he pulled the strap together and interlocked the clasps.

Ichika turned her head back to him, and he was presented with the slightest edge of her breast contained in the new bra. The simple nylon cup was less erotic than the designer lingerie, but Fuutarou was still instantly aroused by the now clean line between the bra and her skin where her breast curved out from the cup's containment. "Don't you think you should finish helping me, tutor?" She inclined her head downward, and Fuutarou's eyes followed the direction of its movement down towards her panties.

Not even daring to ask if she meant what he thought for fear of breaking the moment, Fuutarou hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties. He had to pull out a bit as he brought the panties downward, letting the lace away from the curve of her ass that it seemed to be suffocating. The sides followed the slope of her hips as easily as they guided his eyes. His fingers touched down against the soft down of the mattress. It was an incredibly luxurious bed compared to the one he usually slept on, but nowhere near as luxurious as the girl whose thighs cushioned into it. His breath involuntarily sucked in as he pushed his hands beneath Ichika's ass and started to guide her panties forward. Fuutarou couldn't help but pull one of his fingers up to trace along the very edge of her crotch. It seemed like Ichika shuddered, ever so briefly and enticingly, but she said nothing. He let his hands glide along the soft skin of her thighs, only pressing in ever-so-gently to feel the cushion of the perfectly placed fat. He had to bring his body forward to reach the lacey underwear all the way to her knees, but pulled back slightly just as his erection brushed her ass, hoping that she hadn't noticed the stiffness. His head was almost over her neck, breath mixing with hers, and as he looked down he could have seen her bare crotch if the size of her rack wasn't such a big obstacle.

He let go of the panties as they reached her knees, and they floated down to the floor. Ichika untangled her feet from them, and he noticed how much her breasts jiggled when contained only by a bra.

Ichika reached for another pair of panties draped across her pillow and handed them back to him. Unlike the bra, these were lace again, but in an inky black. She had to realize Fuutarou couldn't begin to put them on her from behind. He took them and pushed himself off of the bed, walking around to the other side to let her step her feet into the holes.

Fuutarou slid them back up over her shins. Her crotch was somewhat hidden by the way her thighs were pressed together, but as he reached her knees, he hooked his thumb in to guide the panties between her thighs and push them slightly apart. His fingers went under her body to lead the lace back up over her rear, and he slipped a couple under so he they could disappear into her skin as the lace became taught. His thumbs stayed in the front, and as he pulled her underwear upward he let them press against her crotch through the insubstantial patterns in the lace.

Fuutarou held where he was for a moment, savoring the feeling of his hands trapped between lace and thighs and intimate skin, then released. He only really began to process what had just happened as he pulled away, and he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet Ichika's, afraid of what hers would say to him.

Ichika hooked an index finger under Fuutarou's chin and pulled his face up for him. Her eyes were as gentle as ever, and somewhere in his sexual tension that felt pressed against its absolute limit, he felt a clear sense of relief. Had she wanted the intimate moment they had just shared as much as him? Was she just playing with him? If this was a game to her, he would be glad to be her toy.

Ichika opened her mouth to say something, but it was cut off by the door opening behind them. Fuutarou whipped around to see another quintuplet standing in the doorway.

Nino had gotten back home.


End file.
